Futures Entwined
by Focussight
Summary: Phoenix and Miles getting married; that's really all there is to it. Be prepared for sappiness. I'm bad at summaries.


**A/N: I can't believe P/E marriage hasn't been written yet. The only thing that comes close that I've seen was while drunk and in Vegas so that doesn't count xD. I'm disappointed in you, internet. First person because I can, vague because I have no freakin' clue how a gay marriage works and I'm stupid. So here's my short, crappy attempt at being poetic and interesting. (Pfft yeah that's gonna go **_**so**_** well) let me know what you think :3 enjoy!**

The part of me that honestly believed my life could never turn out perfect was screaming at me that morning. Screaming that this could never last, that this wasn't real, that today would just be the calm before the storm. And most terrifyingly of all, that everything from the proposal onwards would turn out to be just another dream. I pushed it all aside and hastily got ready for the insanely important day ahead, heart pounding and head spinning.

None of it seemed quite real or believable until I found myself standing at the altar, one – beautiful, handsome and downright perfect – Phoenix Wright across from me. Honestly, I wasn't really listening to the man beside us as he rambled on about things I'd known and happily accepted from the start; about caring for one another, about comfort, about sickness and health. All my attention was focused on the twinkling blue eyes in front of me. I just let myself drown in them, trying desperately in the back of my love-dazed mind to properly soak in the fact that we were getting _married_, this was our _wedding_, for the rest of my life I would be able to refer to this amazing, wonderful man as my _husband_. I felt a warm, affectionate smile creep its way onto my face, and for once, I didn't even try to stop it. He smiled even wider, and my heart skipped a beat.

I heard him say the famous line before I could even register that we'd gotten to that point already; "I do." At that point I thought it best to listen, but I couldn't look away from those eyes, those _perfect_ eyes that were devouring more and more of my attention the longer I stared in wonder into their depths. I panicked as I realised the buzzing in my head and the ringing in my ears were blocking out the priest's words. After what seemed like a lifetime, I heard him pause and _begged_ in my head for it to be the right moment, _pleaded_ to no one in particular that I wouldn't mess this up. But the last muffled words to reach my ears sounded a bit like "so long as you both shall live" which was exactly what I needed them to be. I took a deep breath and bit my lightly quivering bottom lip as the same two tiny words that meant such an enormous commitment spilled from my lips, seemingly without my control; "I do."

Nobody snickered, nobody awkwardly cleared their throat, nobody gave any indication that I'd just royally and embarrassingly screwed up the most important moment of my entire life. The coast was clear. I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I'd been holding, and I saw Phoenix do the same with a shivering, ear-splitting grin and a brief dip of his head to try and hide the blush on his face. God, I wanted so badly at that moment to wrap my arms around him and hold him close, but I forced my body to remain as still as was physically possible when I felt so jittery and light-headed I swore I could've jumped straight through the enormously high ceiling by accident if I dared to move my legs.

When he held out his hand, I didn't hesitate for a second as I – almost automatically, as a testament to the many times we'd held hands before – took it into my own. As he repeated the vows, I caught myself staring again. There was a sincerity in his eyes and an edge to his voice that told me without a single doubt that he meant every word he was saying. I managed to get over my breathlessness as my turn came, and (again, without much control or thought) the vows flowed out of me and I felt my hands shaking in anticipation and giddy excitement as the words whirled around my head. After what felt like a century of having to talk through bigger and bigger grins, I finished my vows and drew in a breath. All the built-up affection proved to almost be too much, as I lurched forward a little involuntarily and had to physically pull myself back before I literally ended up jumping into his arms in the middle of the ceremony. But my panicked thoughts of embarrassment were pushed aside a little when I saw Phoenix flinch slightly, as though getting ready reflexively to catch me in the embrace. I couldn't help but smile at that.

In my strange state of emotional dizziness, the next thing I remember consciously seeing or feeling was Phoenix sliding the ring onto my finger. The sight was almost too much, too blissful and fantastic to handle, and I noticed tears beginning to cloud my vision. I tried to force them down, to blink them away, _anything _so that all these people I knew wouldn't see me crying, but it was getting harder and harder to do that with every second that passed by, and Phoenix had noticed.

The priest kept talking for what felt like quite a long while, and I wondered if they make this ceremony so lengthy on purpose, out of spite. That thought had been an attempt to escape momentarily from my overwhelming emotions but it didn't work. I felt a tear escape and hastily wiped at it with my hand. After an eternity of biting my lip to stop the tears from falling and trying to stuff my violently trembling hands in pockets that weren't there, finally the moment came.

I didn't get the chance to embarrass myself by throwing myself at him because in that instant, I felt his arms wrap around me and his lips meet mine. I willingly melted into the kiss, deciding at this point that holding back the tears was pointless and finally allowing them to roll freely down my face, simultaneously grinning into the kiss. I felt Phoenix do the same and just managed to choke back a happy sob before I realised we were still in front of dozens of our peers, and – _very_ reluctantly – pulled away.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one crying; he looked on the verge of tears himself. Phoenix brought a hand to my face and wiped the tears gently away with his thumb, making me want to cry with happiness all over again. I loosely hung my arms around his neck, giving him a short kiss before resting my chin on his shoulder, a stupid grin still plastered on my face. I whispered "I love you" into his ear.

He sniffled – I suspected he was crying, and found out later that I was right – pulled me closer and murmured "Aww, Miles... I love you too." I could easily tell he was choked up from trying not to cry.

I chuckled lightly, bringing up a hand to brush his hair and saying quietly, "There's not exactly a lot of shame in crying at your wedding, you know." I could barely hear myself speaking over the pounding of my own heart.

I heard the familiar hum of approval that I always expected in response to that action, which made me smile even more if that was even possible, and he replied with "Yeah, if you're a girl," which I decided not to grace with a response any larger than an unamused grunt, which didn't come out unamused at all because it was _impossible _for me to be anything less than ecstatic. We didn't even notice that everyone was leaving until we were the only ones left in the church. The hug ended somewhat sadly, and we walked outside towards the rest of our lives together, fingers and futures entwined.

**A/N: Sappy, rushed, tired endings FTW. I'm bad at endings. =( I feel like about halfway through my writing took a serious drop... what do you guys think? Reviews make me happy ;D!**


End file.
